callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
Museum is a level unlocked upon completing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all the weapons and some of the vehicles featured in the game. The vehicles, however, cannot be driven, are indestructible, and not up to scale. Summary This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits representing every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and extras from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and extras, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses and holds the "use" button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack (excluding the hostages and the scuba divers in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit), whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed, then they won't respawn). Note that when the button is pressed, the NPCs will hunt the player and wait for him/her, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. There are some weapons in the museum that cannot be used anywhere else in the game such as the M1911, found on the shelf, and the W1200, which can be retrieved from the body of a random TF141 operative. Before pressing the button, the characters take one shot to kill, even the Juggernaut. However, after pressing the red button, they all take their normal amounts of hits/shots to kill, although some of the main characters, such as Soap, Price, or Shepherd, take about twice as many shots as a normal enemy to finish off. It is also important to note that there is no way to complete this level — it is more of a playroom with the characters from the game. The player is able to change the difficulty, by going to any single-player mission and choosing its difficulty. Exhibits Room 1 *'Endgame/Just Like Old Times' - Site Hotel Bravo, with General Shepherd, four members of Shadow Company, and Captain Price in the Zodiac. Soap, the playable character, is absent. The men simply stand around and talk, whilst Price acts out the Zodiac chase and Shepherd acts out the final scene when he is about to finish off Soap with his .44 Magnum. *'No Russian' - Makarov, Viktor, Lev, Kiril, a Russian police officer and an FSB troop with Riot Shield are featured. The Riot Shield operator will fight against Lev, throwing him to the ground before being knocked back himself. Viktor simply stands there, whilst the police officer will nervously try to fire, before simulating death. Makarov seizes Kiril and mouths "S nami Bog", as he did in the elevator prior to the level. Alexei Borodin (alias of PFC Joseph Allen), the playable character, is absent. The police officer has a M9 suppressed but, the player is unable to obtain it. *'Of Their Own Accord' - Dunn, Foley and the Rangers are standing around in the EMP-ravaged wreckage of Washington D.C. *'Cliffhanger/Contingency' - Elements of the two different missions are present. Soap and the snowmobile are present, as is Price, Ghost and two Task Force 141 operators. Two Russians are also present. Price will reenact his dialogue from when he meets Soap in F.N.G. *'Takedown' - Soap will act out The Gulag scene where he launches a flare from his grenade launcher and Ghost talks into his microphone, while Meat (with a random appearance) and Driver take cover and prepare to engage enemies. Two members of the local Brazilian militia are featured, alongside an attack dog. Endgame_and_Just_Like_Old_Times_Exhibit.png|"Endgame"/"Just Like Old Times" Exhibit No_Russian_Exhibit.png|"No Russian" Exhibit Of_Their_Own_Accord_Exhibit.png|"Of Their Own Accord" Exhibit Cliffhanger_and_Contingency_Exhibit.png|"Cliffhanger"/"Contingency" Exhibit Takedown_and_Hornet's_Next_Exhibit.png|"Takedown" Exhibit Room 2 *'Of Their Own Accord' - a M1A1 Abrams is on display. *'The Gulag' - The Little Birds, flying over the gulag, are on display. *'Team Player' - The Air Force F-15 Strike Eagles are on display. *'The Hornet's Nest' - Nikolai's Pave Low is on display. *'Team Player' - The Stryker, callsigned "Punta Gorda" is on display. *Various Vehicle models in glass case including ZPU, BTR, Harrier, a police cruiser, etc. Exodus_Stryker_Honey_Badger_Exhibit.png|"Of Their Own Accord" Exhibit Little_Birds_The_Gulag_Exhibit.png|"The Gulag" Exhibit Second_Sun_and_Whiskey_Hotel_Air_Force_bombers.png|"Team Player" Exhibit Nikolai's_Pave_Low_The_Hornet's_Nest_Exhibit.png|"The Hornet's Nest" Exhibit Team_Player_M1A2_Abrams_Punta_Gorda_Exhibit.png|"Team Player" Exhibit Room 3 *'Wolverines!' - A Juggernaut beats up a Ranger, whilst four Spetsnaz soldiers (one sniper) cheer on for more fighting with a inactive Sentry gun in between them. *'S.S.D.D.' - Foley, Hamed and another Ranger all converse in the exhibit. The background is a flat panorama of the training camp at Fire Base Phoenix, and Rangers such as Macey and Keating can be seen doing what they were doing during the level. Macey can be seen doing push-ups on the right side, and Keating leans against a wooden post, holding an M4A1 rifle. *'The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday' - This Mission has two exhibits. The first one features the scuba entrance to the level, where Soap and Ghost converse, whilst two Task Force 141 operators swim to the surface of a water tank, towards two Russian guards. The second features Soap running into a breached room and freeing hostages. The two swimming operatives can be killed with anything explosive and will drop M9's on death. *'Loose Ends' - Ghost rappels down a rope, whilst Scarecrow and Ozone stand ready. Two Russians, one in a ghillie suit, stand nearby. Wolverines!_Exhibit.png|"Wolverines!" Exhibit S.S.D.D._Exhibit.png|"S.S.D.D." Exhibit The_Only_Easy_Day..._Was_Yesterday_Exhibit.png|The first "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" Exhibit The_Only_Easy_Day..._Was_Yesterday_Exhibit_2.png|The second "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" Exhibit Loose_Ends_Exhibit.png|"Loose Ends" Exhibit Weapon Loadout Starting the Mission The player starts out with a basic M9, but all of the weapons along with multiple types of attachments in the game are present in this "level" - in the display cases and also seen being held by the characters. There are also two weapons, an M1911, and the W1200, that are exclusive to Museum. M92FS.png|M9 Trivia Museum Glitches Video Video:Cod MW2 museum: Tricks and easter eggs"Museum" Easter Eggs es:Una tarde con Infinity Ward Category:Easter eggs Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer